Freddy Fazbear/Галерея
Игры Five Nights at Freddy's Меню Freddy_Background_Animation.gif|Примерная анимация Фредди в главном меню 431.png|Фредди в главном меню FNaF 4408412.png|То же 441.png|То же Freddys_Endoskeleton.png|То же, но с эндоскелетом В игре Show_stage_nocamera.jpg|На сцене вместе с Бонни и Чикой Снимок экрана 2015-02-15 в 21.31.57.png|То же, но без Бонни Снимок экрана 2015-02-15 в 21.32.08.png|То же, но без Чики 2248845322.png|Фредди один на сцене Все аним.png|Cмотрит в камеру вместе с Бонни и Чикой 355.png|Редкий момент, когда Фредди смотрит на игрока через камеру 492.png|На заднем плане, в темноте столовой 494.png|В туалетах 487.png|В восточном холле 486.png|Фредди смотрит прямо в камеру, рядом с правой дверью лплгпашгпч.png|В левой двери. Тот момент, когда у игрока закончилась энергия Freddy_spook.gif|Анимация, когда заканчивается энергия Output swP4iS.gif|Скример Фредди tumblr_static_96h4an0gz9s888ogcwcks48kk_1280_v2.gif|Нападение, когда у вас закончилась энергия 358.png|Конец игры five-nights-at-freddys_001.jpg|Часть галлюцинации «IT'S ME» 571.png|Плакат с Фредди, срывающего с себя часть головы, в западном холле Freddy-plushie.png|Игрушка Фредди в мобильной версии Осветлено Stage Normal.png|Все аниматроники на своих местах Stage NoBonnie.png|Бонни ушел со сцены Stage NoChica.png|Чика ушла со сцены первой Stage AllStare.png|Все аниматроники смотрят в камеру Stage FreddyStare.png|Фредди смотрит в камеру DiningArea Freddy.png|Фредди в столовой Restroom Freddy.png|Фредди в проходе женского туалета 337.png|Фредди в восточном коридоре 659.png|То же Poweroutbright.jpg|В левом дверном проёме FNAFGameOverBrightened.png|На экране смерти Five Nights at Freddy's 2 GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Голова Фредди из мини-игры «Give Gifts, Give Life» 601.png|Плюшевая игрушка Фредди Фазбера 601Light.png|Осветлено Five Nights at Freddy's 3 В игре The Office (FNaF3) (Foreground).png|Рисунки с Фредди, плакаты с ним, его фигурка и костюм в офисе CAM 07.png|Голова Фредди на автомате на камере 07 CAM 10.png|Плакат с Фредди на камере 10 172(1).png|Маска Фредди в хорошей концовке 346(3).png|Маска Фредди в плохой концовке BeginNewspaper.png|Фредди в газете FNAF ending paper.png|Фигурка Фредди в газете В мини-играх Fredbear Sprite Gif.gif|Фредди в мини-игре Five Nights at Freddy's 3 401.png|Разобранный Фредди Freddy_child.png|Ребёнок в маске Фредди Freddy Fazbear mask.png|Маска Фредди в Happiest Day Freddy_PaperPal.png|Бумажный Фредди Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator В игре FreddyWalkLeft.gif|Фредди в мини-игре идёт влево FreddyWalkRight.gif|Фредди в мини-игре идёт вправо Pizzeria Simulator W1920 H1080 F21 T 0X6CC34616452E356B.png|Изображение на фоне в меню Pizzeria Simulator W1920 H1080 F21 T 0X3867583696095597.png|В кат-сценах Pizzeria Simulator W1920 H1080 F21 T 0X166FED92439532E4.png|То же Pizzeria Simulator W1920 H1080 F21 T 0X90D5A5C303737827.png|То же FFPS True Ending15.png|В концовке Хранителя секретов ChipAd2.png|В рекламе ресторана «Fiesta Buffet» Ultimate Custom Night Офисофис.jpg|Костюм Фредди в офисе 2db.png|Фредди в левом коридоре (1 стадия) 374-0.png|Фредди в левом коридоре (2 стадия) 38b.png|Фредди в левом коридоре (3 стадия) 38c.png|Фредди готов зайти в офис UCN JS - Freddy.gif|Скример Bronzefreddy.png|Бронзовая фигурка Фредди Silverfreddy.png|Серебряная фигурка Фредди GoldenFreddy.png|Золотая фигурка Фредди FreddyOMC.gif|В мини-игре Старика Последствий 2031.png|Фредди в той же мини-игре, но в самом начале Плюшевая игрушка.png|Плюшевая игрушка на столе Перерывы 復讐の熊 («Bear of Vengeance») FukushuuNoKuma4.png FukushuuNoKuma5.png FukushuuNoKuma6.png FukushuuNoKuma7.png FukushuuNoKuma8.png FukushuuNoKuma9.png FukushuuNoKuma10.png FukushuuNoKuma16.png Toy Chica:The High School Years TheHighSchoolYears8.png|Фредди в Toy Chica:The High School Years Bag2.png|Цилиндр Фредди с крюком Фокси в рюкзаке Игрушечной Чики Bag3.png|То же, но с лапой Волка Bag4.png|То же, но ещё и с ухом Игрушечного Бонни Bag5.png|То же, но также и с глазом Весёлой Фокси Bag6.png|То же, но и с маской Марионетки Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted В игре SN3DRenFreddy.png|Рендер модели Фредди A bear who bears no introduction.png|То же Dd8d686-29a45c55-a2db-4ddd-8e8c-50b0a4a5c2dc.png|Сама модель 5d58306244b5b165704936.gif|Анимация хождения Фредди FredJumpVR.gif|Анимация скримера Фредди MachineVR.gif|Анимация чувствительного механизма в животе Фредди в Запчастях и обслуживании Show Stage with Fr.B.Ch..png|Фредди вместе с остальными аниматрониками на сцене East holl - Freddy is there FNaF 1 (VR).png|Фредди в восточном холле Freddyvugluwostochnogozalavvr.png|Фредди в углу восточного холла Hardmodefreddy.png|Рендер модели Фредди Фазбера в Ультрафиолетовом режиме IntroPoster Shutdown.png|Фредди в одной из кат-сцен интро IntroPoster Merch.png|Его фигурка и плакат там же В галерее игры Higherdefgalleryfreddy.png|Модель спереди Freddygalleryback.png|Модель сзади Freddygalleryside.png|Модель справа ICO_Freddy.png|Модель Фредди на мониторе в галерее Prize Counter ICO_FreddyMask.png|Иконка маски Фредди на мониторе данного режима ICO_ActionFigureFreddy.png|То же, но иконка фигурки ICO_PlushToyFreddy.png|То же, но его плюшевая игрушка, но сам обьект не найден ICO_FreddyFudgeBar.png|То же, но это еда на котором изображён сам Фредди н обёртке ICO_BobbleFreddy.png|То же, но иконка головастика Фредди Скримеры Freddypartsandservicewikiplaceholder.gif|Скример Фредди в режимах FNAF 1 и Parts and Service ShadowishFreddyvrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif|Скример Фредди в Ультрафиолетовом режиме в FNaF 1 (VR) и в Запчасти и Обслуживание Unknownfreddyvr.gif|То же, но в Ночных Кошмарах в Pizza Party Достижения Celebrate-Trophy.png|Фредди Фазбер с Чикой и бонни на достижении Celebrate . Showtime-Trophy.png|Фредди Фазбер ,Бонни и Чика на достижении Showtime . LetsParty-Trophy.png|Рука Фредди Фазбера собирается взять монетку , в достижении Let's Party! Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Мастерская FreddyFazbear-ARIcon.png|Иконка Фредди в меню плюшевых костюмов AR_Freddy_Plushsuit_head.png|Иллюстрация головы Фредди во вкладке костюмов Alpine_ui_cpu_freddy.png|Иконка ЦП Фредди в меню Alpine_ui_freddy_ftui_angry_btn@2x.png|То же Alpine_ui_workshop_cpu_icon_freddy.png|Иллюстрация ЦП Фредди во вкладке WorkshopGray.png|Голова Фредди на иконке в мастерской Магазин ShopIcon.png|Иллюстрация головы Фредди на иконке Магазина Alpine_inboxBanne_lure_freddy.png|Фредди на баннере своей Приманки Alpine_inboxBanner_funtimeStarter.png|Фредди на баннере Фантайм Стартера Alpine_inboxBanner_invasion_003.png|Фредди на баннере Классического вторжения alpine_inboxBanner_miniPack_freddy.png|Фредди на баннере своего Мини-набора Alpine_ui_shop_special_ad_bundle_4.png|Фредди на одном из баннеров Alpine_ui_shop_special_ad_bundle_5.png|То же Alpine_ui_shop_special_ad_welcome_bundle.png|То же Alpine_ui_shop_item_package_freddy.png|Маска Фредди в его приманке Alpine_ui_shop2_header_packs.png|Его приманка и приманка Фокси Устройства AR_Lure_Icon.png|Рисунок головы Фредди на приманке AR_Multiple_Lures_Icon.png|То же Alpine_ui_hud_device_extra_superlure.png|Иконки Фредди на суперприманке Прочее AR_Freddy_Warning.png|Иллюстрация головы Фредди в наушниках из сообщения перед началом игры FazbearEntertainment-ARLogo.png|Фредди на логотипе Fazbear Entertainment AR_Freddy_mid.png|Изображение Фредди Фазбера на загрузочном экране AR_Lucky_Day_Freddy.png|Фредди в окне с сообщением о доставке AR_Lucky_Day_Freddys_Arm.png|Его рука, там же AR_Faz-Coin.png|Изображение головы Фредди на иллюстрации Фаз-Монеты Alpine_ui_mod_disruption.png| Alpine_ui_mod_stalking.png| Alpine_ui_profile_generic.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_coin.png| FuntimeSurprise.png|Текстура Фредди вместе с Бонни и Чикой на баннере подарка FuntimeNoSuprise.png|То же alpine_ui_shop_item_coin_roll.png|Голова Фредди на тубе Фаз-монет alpine_ui_shop_item_coin_roll_plus.png|То же Faz-Coin_Cup.png|Рисунок его головы на Стакане с Фаз-Монетами и их гравировке Alpine_ui_shop_item_coin_bag.png|Голова Фредди на мешочке Фаз-монет Alpine_ui_shop_item_coin_cup.png|Голова Фредди на кружке Фаз-монет Alpine_ui_shop_item_coin_bucket.png|Голова Фредди на ведре Фаз-монет Alpine_ui_shop_item_coin_truck_full.png|Голова Фредди на грузовике Фаз-монет Alpine_ui_shop_item_device_bundle.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_device_bundle_emf_meter.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_device_bundle_extra_battery.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_device_bundle_lure.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_device_bundle_radio_jammer.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_device_bundle_salvage_scanner.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_device_bundle_super_shocker.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_device_bundle_transponder.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_home_invasion_pack.png| Alpine_ui_shop_item_lure_freddy.png| alpine_ui_shop_item_mod_disruption.png| alpine_ui_shop_item_mod_haywire.png| alpine_ui_shop_item_mod_haywire.png| alpine_ui_shop_item_mod_stalking.png| alpine_ui_shop2_header_mods #24678.png| alpine_ui_shop2_header_mods.png| Tim-scott-freddy-rim.jpg|C другим освещением Tim-scott-freddy-special2.jpg|В другой позе Tim-scott-freddy-special3.jpg|C другим освещением Tim-scott-freddy-special4.jpg|Тоже Tim-scott-freddy-special5.jpg|Тоже Tim-scott-freddy-special.jpg|Вблизи Tim-scott-freddy-close2.jpg|Тоже Tim-scott-freddy-close.jpg|Тоже Tim-scott-cabin-comp01.jpg|На рендере с другими персонажами Книги Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes 51my2 S9V7L. SX331 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|Первая обложка Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes FNAF TSE oblijca.jpg|Задняя обложка 514497191.jpg|Вторая обложка Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes BackofTSE.jpg|Задняя обложка Lookie_looky_by_fredbearsfright-db4squf.jpg|Полное изображение Фредди на обложке Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files The Freddy Files.jpg|Обложка The Freddy Files Сенсация.png Схема Фредди.png|Схематичное изображение Freddy Fazbear FNaF TFF.png Группа Фредди FNaF TFF.png Happy_freddy_transparent_by_yinyanggio1987-daalzg0.png|Изображение Фредди Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook FNaF Survival Logbook Cover.jpg|Обложка Survival Logbook Freddy Fazbear FNaF SL (книга).jpg|Фредди из книги Survival Logbook Freddy Fazbear FNaF SL (книга) 2.jpg|То же Freddy Fazbear FNaF SL (книга) 3.jpg|То же Freddy Fazbear FNaF SL (книга) 4.jpg|То же Bonnie и Freddy Fazbear FNaF SL (книга).jpg|Бонни и Фредди Foxy и Freddy Fazbear FNaF SL (книга) 1.jpg|Фокси и Фредди Foxy и Freddy Fazbear FNaF SL (книга) 2.jpg|То же Микрофон FNaF SL (книга).jpg|Микрофон Фредди Другое 21431414.jpg|Фредди на иконке самой игры Фредди_без_маск(332434234234324324324324).png|Лицевая часть эндоскелета Фредди без маски FreddyFazbearEndoskeletonHead.gif|Гиф-сравнение 768.png|Обложка игры в Steam Five_Nights_at_Freddy's.png|То же, но на странице в IndieDB Freddy8.png|Фредди и эндоскелеты сзади kjnjkl.jpg|Фредди в трейлере 527.png|Иконка настройки A.I. в своей ночи Freddy doll.png|Игрушка Фредди в первой части - - -Five-Nights-at-Freddy's- -1733314.gif|Момент из трейлера, где Фредди выступает с микрофоном Band trailer.gif|Момент из трейлера, где Фредди на сцене FreddysBand(2).jpg|Кадр на фоне чека после пятой ночи tumblr_static_69fl52ctkr4s8gww0gowwsg4g.png|Фредди вместе с Чикой и Бонни стоят на сцене на плакате в офисе FreddyTrollGameHead.png|Голова Фредди из тролль-игры FNaF 3 Maxresdefault_(29).jpg|Голова Фредди в тролль игре FNaF: SL KarikaturaHead.png|Текстура головы Фредди в тролль игре UCN KarikaturaFreddy2.png|Текстура Фредди там же KarikaturaFreddy1.png|То же HQ_Freddy_Bonnie_Chica_Trailer_FNaF_3.png|Фредди в трейлере третьей части игры Dontwakethebaby.jpg|На одном из тизеров FNaF 4 Ss ed133c092449015276842c83a347fcd1f544fd1e.jpg|Плюшевая игрушка Фредди на кровати 5421.png|Подросток в маске Фредди FreddyPlush.png|Игрушка Фредди из мини-игры Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Фредди в рекламе на телевизоре IMG_20160524_164143.JPG|Фредди на тизере «Thank you!» Anniversary 5.jpg|Создание модели Фредди FNaFFrightDome.jpg|На тизере Fright Dome ФНАФ 57.jpg|Тизер шуточной игры «Фредди в космосе!» Project.JPG|То же Franchise Pack.jpg|На обложке «Franchize Pack» NewFNaFBundle.jpg|То же header_586x192.jpg|то же ULTIMATE_GROUP.jpg|Фредди на обложке Ultimate Group Hw (1).jpg|На обложке FNaF: HW AlternativeTeaser.png|Альтернативная версия обложки FNaFVR-SteamHeader.jpg|Фредди на заглавном изображении игры в Steam SteelWools-FNaFVR.jpg|Фредди на официальном арте Celebrate-Trophy.png|На иконке одного из достижений FNaF: HW Showtime-Trophy.png|То же LetsParty-Trophy.png|То же Nintando_Page1_Freddy.png|Его иллюстрация на странице FNaF с сайта Nintendo.comСтраница игры Five Nights at Freddy's на сайте Nintendo.com. Nintando_Page3_News.png|Его изображение в газете на странице FNaF 3, оттуда жеСтраница игры Five Nights at Freddy's 3 на сайте Nintendo.com. UnusedBlackLightFBCF.jpg|Неиспользуемая модель ультрафиолетовой версии Фредди Blacklight-Freddy.png|То же, но ближе Blacklightfreddy.png|Рендер модели ультрафиолетовой версии Фредди Plush Freddyyy.png|Рендер модели игрушки Фредди FazToken-front.png|Он на Фаз-Жетоне PlushiesVR.png|Игрушка Фредди вместе с другими игрушками в Галерее Plushies4.png|То же Plushies3.png|То же Plushies2.png|То же CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot3.jpg|На скриншоте Curse of Dreadbear Glitch-logo.png|Он на логотипе с сайта игры Fnaf-logo.png|То же FreddyAR.png|Его изображение там же Alpine_ui_ftue_ad_freddy.png Freddyadmit.png|То же, но во время розыгрыша "билета" раннего доступа FNaFAR-Banner.jpg|Он на изображении аккаунта youtube разработчиков игры FNaFAR-screenshot-Freddy.jpg|Официальный скриншот AUjedbm1 400x400.jpg|На аватаре разработчиков игры в twitter и Instagram CollectParts Store.png|Одна из картинок в Google Play 85214422_204824087579362_1390199051638538240_o.jpg|Изображение Фредди в тематическом поздравлении с Днём святого Валентина, в публикациях с профилей FNaF ARПост «С Днём святого Валентина! Не забудьте отправить небольшое сообщение особенному для вас человеку, чтобы показать, как он вам дорог.» — официальная страница FNaF AR, Facebook, 14 февраля 2020 годаПост «От всех нас: с Днём святого Валентина! Надеемся, вы все готовы к году, полному весёлого... превесёлого... веселья.» — официальная страница FNaF AR, Instagram, 14 февраля 2020 года Тизеры Image0118082017.jpg|Первый тизер RHYdQy1.jpg|Второй тизер Image02.jpg|Третий тизер FFPS.jpg|Четвёртый тизер Image01.jpg|Пятый тизер UnoDay.jpg|Шестой тизер Пятый тизер.jpg|Седьмой тизер UnoDay.jpg|Восьмой тизер AvailableNow.png|Девятый тизер Hw.jpg|На первом тизере FNaF: HW 201-Fwxht4Scv.jpg|Тизер из кода сайта Tim-scott-freddy.jpg|Фредди в трейлере к игре FNaF VR - Screenshot 9 .jpg|Тизер на странице Steam FNaF VR - Screenshot 17 .jpg|То же 411C2F49-35BF-4136-9999-2303EC957DFE.jpg|На тизере AR Thanksgiving19.png|Он на тизере вметсе с другими аниматрониками FNaF ARТред "Счастливого Дня благодарения! Игровое Испытание в эту пятницу - Детали в комментариях" — Illumix, 28 ноября 2019 года, Reddit. Официальный мерчендайз Ultimate Group.png|Фредди Фазбер на плакате «Ultimate Group» Freddy-Calendar.png|Фредди вместе с Чикой и Бонни на календаре 2019 года 91rS32Rsa7L.jpg|Фредди на календаре 2018 года 918fEtxZS7L.jpg|То же, на отдельной странице BquAPy-f7N-szVoXCnVOTOFKRe8u3W_EuEdkJ_Aq3Ig.jpg|Фредди Фазбер на календаре 2017 года 201700016581_1.jpg|То же, на схожем календаре FreddyFazbear-ActionFigure.jpg|Подвижная фигурка Фредди от Funko AE66DA99-7A66-4493-9624-F5C610B80971.jpg|Подвижная фигурка Ультрафиолетового Фредди от Funko FNaF_Collectible_Figurine_Set_1.jpg|Фигурка Фредди в наборе от Funko Looseblacklightfreddy_74581.1551739896.jpg|Фигурка Ультрафиолетового Фредди от Funko BlacklightFigures_Set-1.jpg|То же, в наборе Freddy-FunkoPOP.jpg|Фигурка Фредди Фазбера от Funko POP! Blacklight-freddy-377-7317-1_24764.1546213276.jpg|Фигурка Ультрафиолетового Фредди от Funko POP! FreddyPlush-Sanshee.png|Плюшевая игрушка Фредди от Sanshee Freddy-CollectiblePlush.jpg|Плюшевая игрушка Фредди Freddy-Animatronic-Plush.jpg|Роботическая игрушка Фреддди от Funko FNaF_Jumpscare_Game.jpg|Фредди на коробке настольной игры FNaF-Monopoly.jpg|Фредди на коробке тематической Монополии NightmarePuffs.jpg|Фредди Фазбер на коробке сухого завтрака «Nightmare Puffs» Db8a416a8717d917d57bef0fc615964a.png|Ультрафиолетовый Фредди на коробке сухого завтрака от Funko и его фигурка оттуда же Примечания Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's World Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Ultimate Custom Night Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Категория:Аниматроники Категория:Аниматроники (FNaF) Категория:Аниматроники (FNaF 2) Категория:Аниматроники (FNaF 3) Категория:Аниматроники (FFPS) Категория:Аниматроники (UCN) Категория:Аниматроники (FNaF: HW) Категория:Аниматроники (FNaF AR: SD) Категория:Обычные аниматроники Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Сюжет Категория:Галереи